Salty's Lighthouse
Salty's Lighthouse is a children's series created by Nina I. Hahn and produced by Sunbow Entertainment, seen on the TLC network (During "Ready Set Learn"). It was first broadcast in 1997. The show featured cartoon animated segments of a boy named Salty with his animal friends in a lighthouse, as well as live action segments made from edited and re-dubbed TUGS footage. Music for the series was composed by Chase Rucker Productions. The series was produced in association with the Bank Street College of Education, New York. 40 ten minute episodes were produced. Comparisons with TUGS * The original plotlines of TUGS, aimed at an older audience than Salty's Lighthouse, were not used in the series. Instead, the existing footage was re-edited and dubbed into newly-written stories, relating to the moral lesson of the episode it featured in. As a result from different TUGS episodes being edited together, continuity errors are visible, including characters' barges differing in sequential scenes, Sunshine's model constantly changing from his original white paintwork to his yellow paintwork, smoke retreating back into stacks in reversed scenes, daylight scenes in nighttime scenes, and abrupt weather changes. * The original setting of TUGS, Bigg City Port, becomes Snugboat Harbor. * The stories became modernised. * Multiple impossible events occur, such as the tugboats using Captain Star's megaphone, boats willingly sinking themselves without any structural damage, and lifting sunken boats by pulling them horizontally from the surface. * The Star Fleet and the Z-Stacks, originally 2 rival fleets in TUGS, become friends in Salty's Lighthouse. However, the old rivalry is sometimes shown (mostly portrayed with Zorran). *Ten Cents and Sunshine are brother and sister, respectively. * Sunshine, Captain Star and Little Ditcher are portrayed as female characters, presumably to appeal to a wider audience of children. * Sea Rogue becomes evil. * The Z-Stacks are always known as the Zero Fleet. * While many characters in TUGS have varied British accents (such as Glaswegian, Cockney and Liverpudlian), in this series the characters have varied Northeastern American accents (such as Bronx, New Jersey and Brooklyn). * Big Mac becomes Big Stack (possibly to avoid legal trouble with McDonald's over the name of their famous burger). * O.J. becomes Otis (possibly to avoid confusion with O.J. Simpson). * The Coast Guard and his messenger are presented as the same character, Cappy. *Zebedee becomes Z.B, possibly to avoid contact with Zebedee from the Magic Roundabout. However, his original nameplate is left uncensored. * Puffa is called Stanley and later in the series, Chooch. * Big Mickey becomes Bigg Basil '''(possibly to avoid confusion with Disney's famous cartoon character, Mickey Mouse). * Jack the Grappler becomes '''Scoop. * Burke and Blair becomes Mr. Boffo and Mr. Socko, and are portrayed as movie producers instead of their scrap dealing occupation. Their original nameplates are left uncensored. * Johnny Cuba becomes Steamer, and is portrayed as a friendly character. * The Fultan Ferry has a speaking role, despite not having a visible face or megaphone. * Izzy Gomez speaks with an American accent. Characters * Salty - The main character who loves using his imagination to cosimerrate with human and animal friends alike, learning all sorts of lessons. * Ocho - Salty's octopus friend. * Claude - Salty's crab friend. * Sophie and Sadie - Two girl seagulls. * Aunt Chovie - Salty's aunt who owns the lighthouse. * Aurora - A talking lightbulb at the top of the lighthouse who narrates the Tugs segments. * Seymour - A pair of binoculars who helps the gang watch the tugs. * The Clams - The clams who always have fun. * The Clock - A yellow-faced clock that announces the "Salty's Song Time" segments. Episode List #Mixed Signals #Too Young to Be Included #Who Took My Crayons #High Spirits #Taking My Turn #Backward Day #Banana Splits #Clear the Decks #Claude in Charge #The Favorite #Strike Up the Band #Blankety Blank #Last of the Red Hot C Gulls #Farley Frog #Some Guys Have all the Luck #Dream On #Treasure Hunt #Big Birthday Bash #Boss Man #Sophie Come Home #Salty Come Lately #It's Magic #No Strings Attached #Sound Off #If the Clue Fits, Wear It #Let's Wing It #Bivalve Music #Taking Off #Blackout #Eight is Too Much #One Bad Day #Hands Off! #Colossal Crab #Who Turned Off the Lights? #Let's Party #Guilty Gull #Count on Me #Desperately Seeking Sadie #Bivalve Blues Cast Cartoon Segment Cast *Rhys Huber as Salty *Kathleen Barr as Ocho and Aunt Chovie *Janyse Jaud as Sophie and Sadie *Andrea Libman as Claude ''TUGS'' cast *Ian James Corlett as Ten Cents, Z.B, Otis, Zip and Lord Stinker *Scott McNeil as Zorran, Zug and Boomer *Paul Dobson as Big Stack, Sea Rogue and Red Fin *Venus Terzo as Lillie Lightship and Sally Seaplane *Long John Baldry as Top Hat, Hercules and Stanley/Chooch *Terry Klassen as Zak *Gary Chalk as Bluenose *Michael Donovan as Warrior, Steamer, Scoop, Scuttlebutt Pete and Mighty Mo *Lenore Zann as Little Ditcher and Captain Star *French Tickner as Captain Zero, Izzy Gomez, Bigg Basil| and the Garbage Corporation *Richard Newman as Mr. Boffo and Mr. Socko *Brad Swaile as Boomer, Billy Shoepack, Grampus and Cappy *Kirby Morrow as Zorran and Zug VHS/DVD Release In 1999, Salty's Lighthouse was released on the Video Buddy Interactive VHS format. In addition to the episodes, they contained interactive segments and music videos. In the UK, a VHS with 6 episodes was released, and later, a children's preschool compilation DVD with two episodes on it. See Also *Salty's Lighthouse Wiki Gallery Image:41jrhEJVnCL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Video Buddy Version 1 Image:videobuddysalty.jpg|Video Buddy Version 2 Image:wingit.jpg|Video Buddy Version 3 Image:salty'slighthouse.jpg|UK VHS Image:toddlertime.jpg|UK Toddler Time DVD Image:DairyQueenSalty'sLighthouseKeyrings.JPG|Promotional key rings from Dairy Queen (2000) Salty'sLighthouseTUGSanimated.jpg|Cartoon animated Tugs characters in the intro. From left to right, Top Hat, Ten Cents, Zug, Sunshine, Hercules, Z.B., and Otis. TenCentsSunshineSL.png|Ten Cents and Sunshine and a Video Interactive learning segment SaltysLighthouseOtis.PNG|O.J.'s name censored Category:Teleivision Series